The Seeker
by panda8785
Summary: Main Character-The Seeker of Truth and Secrets (also known as Sian Montesque) No pairings! To lazy to write description... Rated T for mild language. Read and review


Every so often have I seen The Doctor, but everytime he has a new face. Why is that? Most humans can't perform such a miracle. Can they? The answer is no, they cannot, for he is from a different planet. The planet is known as Gallifrey. It is a name I haven't heard in two centuries, for I vaguely remember the terror before I ran away at age one hundred. I was but a child then.

"I had recently finished my first regeneration," I talked into my cassette player/voice recorder, "and what a nightmare it has been. The year is nineteen eighty three, I am still in London, and my TARDIS is still not repaired. I cannot find the necessary materials on this primitive planet. I still believe the damage was caused by the Blitz about forty years ago. The Doctor is bound to come back someday. Perhaps I can get the courage to actually ask for help. In the meantime, I need to find a new job in order to be able to feed myself. There's no use in wasting all my regenerations,right." I stood up from the white couch, dressed in jeans and a pale, pink-orange tank top, "First stop, the chimney sweep." I stopped recording myself talk, grabbed my metal framed 3D glasses and light purple jacket, and headed out. I couldn't help but notice the candy shop across the street from my apartment, walking in with drool forming under my tongue.

"Hello, Miss." A man, with flowing, perfect hair and eyes you could lose yourself in, spoke from perpendicular to me, "Aren't you a little young to be stepping away from home by yourself?"

It was then that I remembered that my appearance is close to that of a thirteen year old, "Sir, I wish that you would not insult my age." I gave a grin.

"My apologies." He laughed.

"Alright." I walked by him, picking up a bag of Gummy Bears and a bottle of Coke, and purchasing my items.

"In all due respect, you look much younger than your age. I just assumed you were twelve."

I almost broke down in laughter, but I kept my composure, "Thank you, but I am sixteen." I struggled saying any other number under thirty, "And, I am sure, you're younger than you appear, too."

"Ah, you don't know the half of it." He smiled.

I giggled, "Ciao. It was nice meeting you... Um."

"You can call me John Smith." He extended his arm.

"Your real name." I laughed. John Smith is a very popular name, and is often used in male aliases.

"That's all you need to know."

"Alright. I'm Sian Montesque." A grasped his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sian. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

I walked out the door and kept walking down the street, snacking on my candy and trying to find a surface to remove the metal cap from my coke. It was then that I saw what I had been searching for in a long time. There was a tall, blue police box standing next to the entrance of an ally. I walked up to it and knocked on a side panel.

"Ah. It is bigger on the inside." I knocked again, listening to the echo resonate with slight sound of metal clashing and gears whiring, "It's been a while, girl. Of the two times I actually did see you, I didn't have the courage to actually talk to you." I tried to open the door, "And yet, you're locked. Please let me in?" I gave the door another try, but it didn't budge, "I am The Seeker of Truth and Secrets. I request that you let me in." I leaned against the door that slowly creaked open. I could hear her feeling of pity echo through my brain, rattling my ability to think. After what felt like hours of examining controls, I heard the sound of a key entering the lock of a door. I immediately hid myself underneath the perforated metal separating the control panel from the... generator? Whatever it is, I know it's vital.

"Where to next?" I heard a familiar voice followed by the sound of clashing metal. Was that Mr. Smith? I knew there was something odd about him, "Wherever it may be, I'm not leaving those doors again without the bow tie. It felt so... odd." I watched the footsteps above me move down to the level I was on. I quietly shifted to the other side of the generator (?), tripping on a chord and making a loud noise, " Is there anyone there?" He seemed alarmed.

"Well bloody hell." I cupped my hand over the back of my head, "There's no use in hiding now."

"Sian?" He was surprised, "How the hell did you get down here? The door was locked."

"The old girl let me in." I heard the TARDIS's pestered tone, "I mean young girl..."

"Who are you?" He sighed.

"I am The Seeker of Truth and Secretes, Doctor." I smiled.

"You're kidding, right? You're THE Seeker? The one that went insane?"

"That was the Seeker before me, doctor."

"Well, either get out or join me."

"Is there a place for me to sleep?"

"Sure, I guess." He started walking back up the stairs, "Just don't mess up." He moved some levers.

I sat down, listening to the TARDIS's sweet songs that she sung to herself. Not ever The Doctor could hear her. The sweet lullaby turned into a whirring screech, "What is that sound?" I covered my ears.

"That's the TARDIS. It makes that noise whenever we change time or location."

I pushed a lever and the noise stopped, "It's not supposed to make that sound. Please don't leave the breaks on."

"Oh, you're fun already." He continued messing with the controls.


End file.
